Where Are We?
by justdancingsam
Summary: NOTE: I reached character limit, other characters are included too. THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS! When the Mario crew discover a warp pipe, thinking it lead them to Rainbow Road, they're trapped in a whole different universe, until someone helps them out


**Well, here it is! The crossover I mentioned in my previous story. Enjoy**

Just a peaceful day at Peach's castle, where Bowser has, once again kidnapped her, it was around that same time where Peach was kidnapped despite what Luigi did, he put a "No Bowser's Allowed" sign outside her castle 5 minutes before kidnapping Peach, it was very clear that Bowser didn't read the sign. One of the Toad's went rushing to the castle, where they were informed that Peach was kidnapped. So, what do they do!? They rescue her, _just as always._ However, Yellow Toad (You know him from New Super Mario Bros Wii and onward) checked Bowser's Castle, only to realize... _neither of them were there!_ Blue Toad also came along and informed them of a warp pipe that he found before "kidnapping" her, apparently they were told it was a place called Rainbow Road (Not to be confused with the Mario Kart track).

"Rainbow Road?" Mario was confused of where in the ever loving heck THAT was at? _Was it a new place, and they were the first two to visit?_ That was just them.

So the Toads urged them to test out the pipe, but they were unsure where it was, "Say, where is it?" Luigi asked one of the toads. However, only BLUE toad knew where it was, the others basically just followed them. Around this time was when Toadette, Daisy, Rosalina, Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi and Birdo were catching up because they were curious about the pipe as well. But before anyone knew it, they were about five blocks away from said warp pipe, and boy, were they anxious about knowing what's down there. Mario thought of taking Bowser out with his new move he learned the other day. Luigi wanted to freeze Bowser to death. And... well, the others... not so much. From what they were told, Rainbow Road is above Earth, and Bowser was trying to put her to death via the sun in the distance. This scared... no one, they never knew _anything_ about that. Okay, maybe Mario and Luigi, since one of the two rescues them, no matter what.

* * *

 _15 minutes later..._

They finally arrived at the warp pipe, now normally the game's home owner has to press down to get them to go, but here, if they go beyond the edges of the pipe, they could easily fall to the place Bowser has Peach hostile. Hearing them... they decide to go, one by one, starting with Mario, he fell to what would seem like Rainbow Road. But upon falling, it was just 30 seconds in when he saw... _more sunlight!_ Luigi was next. "Say, that doesn't look like-a Rainbow Road." Luigi was nervous, this did NOT mean death for ANYONE, as everyone landed safely. But they were still in the pipe, falling... falling... falling.

* * *

 _5 1/2 minutes later.._

Just as things couldn't get any worse, the last person came out the pipe (Waluigi). First sight they saw... New Moon Theater, _they definitely weren't in Rainbow Road!_ "Wait, where are we?" Roaslina was curious to know. What seriously surprised them... they were in the city (Not to be confused with Super Mario Odyssey). "Did Bowser _SERIOUSLY_ trick us into coming here?" Daisy was getting a little mad, but not before Peach showed up. "Peach? Peach! Thank goodness you're alive" Toad said. Toadette showed up, but now was confused and worried. "Guys, I know Peach is back, but the main question is... _how do we get home!?_ " was Toadette's question. Now, NO ONE had any clue just where they were, how they got here, or how the hell they get home! They decided to eat out and discuss a plan on how to get home, _but just **where!?**_

* * *

"Wait guys, maybe that lady can help us get home." Mario declared as someone, just someone familiar rolled on by. Yup, you guessed it, Ash was coming down the block. And she was VERY oblivious to them at first, until Mario asked her where they were.

"Excuse me ma'am, where are we?" Mario asked.

"You happen to be in the state of California, by the way, the name's Ash." As such, Samuel was behind her.

"Is that, Mario? What are you all doing here?" Samuel asked them.

"Thing was, we got here via a warp pipe, thinking it would go somewhere else." Peach said.

"And we practically have NO way out of here" Rosalina replied.

Well, Ash and Samuel looked at each other for a moment, then simply responded: "Okay, we'll see what we can do, you all can come back to our place while we find a way to get you all home" Samuel then said.

" _This might take a while._ " Mario and the crew thought. They were right, _it's gonna be a long time before they even see Peach's Castle again!_

* * *

To be continued


End file.
